Interlúdio
by Amelia Ebherrardt
Summary: Antes de Hades, Mu e Shaka conversam sobre a guerra que está por vir e alguma coisinhas mais. [Yaoi] [Contém spoilers da saga de Hades]


N/A: Hmm, nunca tinha escrito uma fic yaoi antes... E nem uma de Saint Seiya também... Bom, eu adoro esse casal, espero que vocês gostem dessa minha primeira tentativa. Por favor, deixem reviews! 

**N/A 2:** Essa fic se passa antes de Hades, enquanto Saori e os bronzeados estão lutando contra Poseidon.

Interlúdio 

Shaka saiu do transe, mas não abriu os olhos. Continuou pensando no que tinha visto. Athena e os Cavaleiros de Bronze estavam na batalha contra Poseidon, e os Cavaleiros de Ouro que tinham sobrevivido à batalha das Doze Casas não tinham ido ajudar. Não que eles não quisessem. Mu de Áries tinha dito que eles deveriam se preparar, pois algo maior viria.

O Cavaleiro de Virgem agora entendia o que era esse "algo maior". Ele se perguntou como Mu sabia dessa batalha que estava por vir. Bem, ele não conseguiria essa resposta se continuasse ali, pensando. Teria de perguntar ao próprio Mu.

Shaka suspirou e saiu da posição de meditação. Finalmente abriu os olhos. Mu. Os dois sempre foram amigos. O Cavaleiro de Virgem nem podia imaginar seu treinamento sem a presença de Mu. Os gênios parecidos, os gostos semelhantes. Mas Shaka sabia que o que sentia por Mu era mais do que isso. Claro, o Cavaleiro de Áries nem imaginava que Shaka o amava. Sim, era isso. Amor.

**

Mu sentiu o cosmo familiar atrás de si e se virou. Shaka estava ali, o observando com aqueles olhos azuis que Mu tanto adorava.

- Olá, Mu. O que está fazendo?

- Olá, Shaka. Estou apenas consertando as poucas armaduras de prata que não foram destruídas.

O Cavaleiro de Áries sorriu, se afastando da armadura e indo se sentar nas escadarias em frente ai templo de Áries. Shaka o seguiu e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Por um momento, eles ficaram em silêncio, apreciando a companhia um do outro. Observaram os aspirantes às Armaduras de Prata lá embaixo, treinando.

- Até que estamos conseguindo nos virar sem um Mestre aqui no santuário. – comentou Mu, observando Aldebaran tentando treinar meia dúzia de garotos ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem, Athena nos encarregou de cuidar de tudo até que ela possa escolher um novo Mestre.

Mu o olhou. Seus olhos verdes encontraram os azuis de Shaka, mas Virgem desviou o olhar.

- Você a viu? – perguntou Áries.

- Sim. – Shaka respondeu devagar. -  Ela vai sobreviver a Poseidon, assim como seus cavaleiros.

Mu sorriu.

- Nunca duvidei disso. – ele disse.

Os dois cavaleiros não disseram nada por um tempo, até que Shaka disse:

- Mu, ele está chegando;

O Cavaleiro de Áries não precisou perguntar quem. Ele já sabia. Só não imaginava que fosse tão cedo.

- Você o viu?

- Sim. Como você ficou sabendo?

- Meu Mestre Shion me contou, anos atrás. Shaka, você conseguiu ver o desfecho dessa batalha.

- Não, infelizmente.

- Talvez seja melhor assim.

- O que quer dizer?

Mu o olhou.

- Talvez seja melhor não saber. Assim, poderemos lutar por algo que queremos que aconteça, e não por algo que já sabemos que vai acontecer.

Shaka sorriu.

- Tem razão. Só espero que muitas vidas não sejam terminadas.

- Acho que isso está fadado a acontecer. – Mu sorriu tristemente. – Cavaleiros lutam por Athena e pela paz. Não importam suas vidas.

- E nem as nossas. – Shaka o fitou. – Mu, eu...

O Cavaleiro de Áries ergueu a mão esquerda e pousou os dedos sobre a boca de Virgem, impedindo-o de falar.

- Não, não diga nada. Vamos deixar como está.

- Mu...

- Pra quê causar mais sofrimento?

Shaka beijou os dedos de Áries, que fechou os olhos. O Cavaleiro de Virgem se aproximou, mas Mu foi mais rápido e se levantou. Shaka fez o mesmo.

- Por que, Mu?

- Se algo acontecer conosco durante a batalha de Hades, será mais difícil dizer adeus.

- Não, não será. Não quero morrer sem dizer ao menos uma vez. No fundo, nós dois já sabemos. Não há mais necessidade de esconder. Se reprimirmos o que sentimos, aí sim, será pior.

Mu olhou o Cavaleiro de Virgem com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Shaka...

- Eu te amo, Mu. Vou morrer se não tirar isso do peito. Eu te amo, eu te amo...

Num impulso, Mu o beijou, um beijo profundo e longo. Virgem retribuiu, com lagrimas escorrendo pela sua face. Quando suas bocas se afastaram, Áries abraçou Shaka.

- Eu também te amo. – ele disse.

Com isso, Mu entrou em seu templo, deixando Shaka ali sozinho. Virgem sabia que aquele seria o único beijo que os dois iriam trocar. Ao menos tinha ouvido Áries dizendo que também o amava.

**

Durante a batalha de Hades, Mu não demorou a entender que Shaka desejava morrer, para enfrentar Hades no Mundo dos Mortos. E quando o Cavaleiro de Virgem se foi, Áries recebeu seu rosário de 108 contas. Mu não chorou a morte de Shaka; sabia que ia vê-lo em breve. Para falar a verdade, não via a hora.

O Cavaleiro de Áries finalmente entendeu o que Shaka dissera. Agora arrependia-se de não ter dito antes, de ter reprimido seus sentimentos. Mu amava Shaka mais do que tudo, sempre tinha sido assim. Estariam juntos novamente em breve, e dessa vez, para sempre.


End file.
